


Under My Skin

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Community: ci5_boxoftricks, Denial of Feelings, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You can't always get what you want but if you try sometimes, you just might find, you get what you need.</i>
</p><p>Warning: This story has one short dub-con scene.</p><p>Written for the 2014 CI5 Box of Tricks big bang. Thanks again to Bodiecuddle for her wonderful accompanying video, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2414510">Nothing Else Matters</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anson swung to face the door, reaching for his gun, as Bodie slammed through it. 

“Why wasn’t I called?” 

Ray could see the tension in every line of Bodie’s body and fought the pain in his side to sit up straighter in the hospital bed. “No reason to, got knocked on the head that’s all.”

“Ray—” Whatever Anson was about to say died at a look from Ray. 

He watched the same impassive mask Bodie had been wearing for weeks lock back in to place again as he moved to Ray’s side. 

“Should have known you were overreacting.” Bodie patted him lightly on the cheek, his voice flat and bored. “Better watch that Doyle my lad, it’s becoming a bad habit. At this rate you’ll be getting your arm amputated for a paper cut.”

Bodie walked out, throwing back over his shoulder “see you around, Cowley willing.”

“That bastard, he’s got—”

“—his reasons, Anson. Believe me, they’re bloody good ones.”

“But you—”

“I’m the one who gave them to him.” He leaned back against the pillow, his breath hitching. “Look, you don’t have to stay, they shouldn’t be long now.”

“I’ll wait until they take you down to the operating theatre at least.”

Ray caved further, breathing through the pain. _All his own bloody fault._ And to think it had all started with a pretty girl asking for directions. 

.

He still couldn't believe how easily they'd taken him, already dark outside, his attention distracted by that girl, her folded map in hand, while two bruisers had jumped him from behind. They'd had his hands tied behind his back and had stuffed him into a transit van before he'd had time to think. The last thing he'd seen before they'd dragged a sack over his head was the girl blowing him a goodbye kiss. 

.

He'd focused on stifling his panic, a very natural response to having a sack shoved over his head but one he couldn't afford. The calmer he was the more likely they were to think he'd already resigned himself to being taken prisoner and he had to be ready if he got any opportunity at all to break free. It was roughly 9:00pm. He'd been on his way to meet Bodie for a stakeout so the squad would be searching for him soon enough. 

When the van finally stopped he was unceremoniously bundled out, broken tarmac under his feet. Judging by the time elapsed since they'd kidnapped him and the stench the sack was doing nothing to filter, they were down near the business end of the river. He was pushed forward through a doorway, they cracked his shoulder against the doorframe, and then led through what he guessed must be a warehouse, given their rough location and the echo of their footsteps. A little further and he was pulled to an abrupt stop. 

"So you got him then."

"No, he's a bloody mirage. Course we got him." 

"Don't be a smart-arse. Take the hood off and put a gag on him then bring him in to the back room, major's orders."

When they dragged the sack off his head his suspicions about their location were confirmed. This could be his chance as one of them would have to get close enough to put the gag on him. That train of thought came to an end when a gun muzzle pressed against his temple. 

"Open wide, there's a good lad."

Ray opened wide. 

.

As he was led in to the backroom he heard the all too familiar sound of fists striking flesh. He couldn't see the victim as his view was obstructed by the back of the large wooden post to which the victim was firmly tied. 

He could see the man who'd just thrown the punch, his shirt splattered with blood. “Not laughing now, are you, Bodie? Pity really, you were always so handsome, a right jack the lad."

He pulled at the grip of the men holding him, trying to reach Bodie but it didn't get him anywhere. At a nod from the blood splattered man they did bring him further forward so he could see Bodie's partial profile but Bodie still couldn't see him. 

Bodie spat blood through split lips, his interrogator having to pull a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe it off his face. 

Ray smiled around the gag. Bodie might be down but he wasn't out. 

"You ready to beg yet or should I let Anderson take a crack at you?”

“Don’t... hold... your... breath.” Bodie wheezed the words out.

“We’ll see. I’ve got a surprise for you. Bring him here.” 

The men holding Ray pushed him forward, making sure they placed him where Bodie could now see him. With one eye swollen shut and blood from a cut on his forehead dripping in to the other how Bodie really managed to see him wasn't clear but Ray knew he had when he slumped back against the post. 

"So here's the way it's going to be, Bodie. You're going to tell me what I want to know else Anderson here, I'm sure you remember Anderson's handiwork, is going to spend some quality time with Mr. Doyle. But I give you my word that if you tell me what I want to know we won't touch one little hair on his curly head." 

Bodie folded further, mumbling something against his chest.

“What was that Bodie?" His interrogator caught hold of Bodie's chin again, forcing his head up. "I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Please!”

“Please, what?"

“Please... I’m... begging... not _him_.”

“Now was that so difficult?”

“Your word... Lennon.”

“You have it." 

Lennon leaned in closer but Ray couldn't hear what Bodie was saying to him. 

"Now was that so hard?" Lennon patted Bodie's face and then wiped his bloodied hand off on Bodie's shirt before cutting the ropes that held him up. "Anderson, remove the gag. I'm sure Bodie would appreciate a little time alone with his Ray.”

They left his hands tied and sat him in a chair bolted to the floor. Lennon and Anderson left an armed guard behind them and when he tried to stand up to go to Bodie the guard forced him back in to the chair. He then tried, unsuccessfully, to catch Bodie's eye.

“Bodie?” Why wouldn't Bodie look at him? “Bodie!”

“...Yeah?”

"What did Lennon mean, 'Anderson's handiwork'?"

"Castration... Anderson... gets off... on it."

Ray couldn't credit it, even the worst of villains having their limits. “He wouldn’t have really cut my balls off.”

“Cock too. Likes to watch them... bleed out. I’ve... seen Anderson... do it before." Bodie coughed and spat out some more blood. "With a machete.”

A machete? “In Africa?”

“...Yeah.”

“I don’t get it. What did he want?”

Bodie still wouldn't look at him. 

“What did you tell Lennon, Bodie?”

“...Nothing.”

“He’s told me where to find an old friend of his I want executed.” Lennon was back. He drew his gun and then sent the guard away with instructions to pick up takeaway for the rest of the men. 

Bodie would never do anything like that but then he still wouldn't look at Ray. “For christssake why, Bodie?”

Lennon’s smile was predatory. “This is better than I could have ever imagined, Bodie. You’re going to destroy yourself and Mr. Doyle here doesn’t even know why.”

Lennon’s smile grew wider still as he turned to Ray. “What’s important to Bodie?”

Ray wouldn't have answered him but as long as Lennon was talking to him he wasn't beating Bodie. “Loyalty, friendship—”

“Friendship? Walters is his friend, yet he’ll turn on him to save you. Why?”

“Bodie’s wouldn't do that, I don't care what threats you make."

“Do you know who Krivas is, Mr. Doyle?"

Ray had never met anyone before who could make 'mister' sound so insulting. "Yeah, I know."

"Krivas cut off one of Walters' fingers when he wouldn’t turn on Bodie. When Bodie was wounded, Walters carried him a mile through the jungle to save his life. I beat Bodie to a pulp and he still wouldn’t tell us Walters’ whereabouts." Lennon cupped Ray's face and Ray could see Bodie move like he was going to try to get up. "Not at least until we threatened you.”

He had to reach the stubbornly loyal bastard before he destroyed himself. “Don’t do it Bodie. You’ll destroy everything you’ve worked for, destroy our partnership. I’ll turn you in to Cowley.”

“But... you’ll still be... alive, Ray.”

"How sweet. Now we wait to hear from Anderson."

Bodie's laboured breathing was the only indication that he was still alive. 

While they waited, Lennon regaled Ray with sordid tales of Bodie’s mercenary past, not that he really believed Lennon but he couldn't stop listening to him, trying to find the grain of truth he knew would be there somewhere in the stories. Bodie playing football with orphanage kids would be true as would Bodie chatting up the women who worked there. Bodie stealing antibiotics from the orphanage to sell on the black market wouldn't be. Bodie never talked about Africa unless it was relevant to a case and only then as little as possible, but he wouldn't have changed that much. 

Lennon only stopped talking to answer the phone. 

"Got it." He put the phone down. "Anderson says Walters isn’t there.” He dropped his gun arm and pulled a large hunting knife from his belt, advancing on Ray. “Sorry, Mr. Doyle. Now Bodie will have the pleasure of watching you die slowly.”

Bodie hit Lennon’s legs, knocking him to the ground, rolling to pin him, crying out as he injured himself further. Lennon turned the gun under Bodie and fired. 

Ray leapt from the chair and kicked the gun from Lennon’s hand, before kicking him in the head and dropping to his knees.

“Bodie!” 

"Run... Ray." Bodie's body went slack on top of Lennon. 

He turned to grab at the knife on the floor with his hands, using the blade to saw through the ropes, cutting his hands in the process but not slowing down. Pausing only to grab the gun, he pulled the desk across to barricade the door and then used the phone to call HQ, a wall calendar providing the address of the warehouse. Their safety secured as far as he could manage, he turned back to Bodie, stifling his first instinct to move him off Lennon, concerned he might injure him further. He felt for a pulse and was relieved to find it but as he kept his fingers there, it became more and more erratic, slowing down.

 

. 

 

Ray stared out of the window, willing it to be over already, thinking he might just start screaming and never stop. He knew how dangerous the job could be of course, but things weren't supposed to end this way. Bodie was supposed to be a permanent fixture in his life. Romances had come and gone but Bodie's friendship had been a constant he could always count on and now— He took deep breaths, stifling the urge to drive everyone from the room. They all meant well of course, but he wasn’t sure how much more he could take of awkward one-sided conversations, handshakes that lasted just a little too long and the stiff hug he received from Kate Ross almost pushed him over the edge. 

Jax had even brought his young son with him who'd pulled insistently on Ray’s jacket only to mutter “I liked Bodie, mister” while rubbing at his nose.

The crowd behind him falling silent was the thing that made Ray turn back to face them. 

Cowley was standing in the doorway, having returned from making arrangements. “Bodie’s awake.”

Ray thanked a god he'd been sure he didn't believe in anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

After being shot, Bodie's last conscious thought was relief that he wouldn’t have to face Ray again. Now he knew what his gran had meant when she'd said it takes more courage to live than die.

Ray had come to see him every visiting hour he could when not on the job, bringing dirty magazines, eating most of the grapes he brought — regular meals weren't so regular on the squad — and sharing the usual mix of office gossip, dirty jokes and improbable stories. 

After a week had past, Bodie started letting his guard down, feeling like the worst of the danger had passed and that he'd got away with it. Of course that was the day Ray had to go and spoil it all as he was getting ready to leave. 

“Just thought I should say I’m glad that you lied to Lennon about Walters’ whereabouts.”

He was tempted to let it go, to take the coward's way out and let Ray be content in his erroneous assumption but when push came to shove he couldn't do it. “But I didn’t lie, Ray. I told Lennon exactly where Walters was living the last time I saw him. He must have moved again without telling me.”

It didn't take a genius to read the thunderous expression on Ray's face. If Bodie hadn't been in a hospital bed already, Ray might have put him there himself. As it was, Ray left slamming the door behind him.

 

.

 

All doctors and their cohorts in crime were sadists or at least all of his were. 

Here he was with three cracked ribs, one broken rib, a broken nose, thirty stitches mostly on his scalp and neck, one missing tooth fortunately too far back in his mouth to be noticeable and severe bruising over his entire body. And this physiotherapist who'd probably never even had a paper cut before wouldn't stop counting. 

"Eight, nine, ten.... Again!" 

At least he'd stopped pissing blood after the first couple of days and his kidneys had been declared bruised but intact. 

“Again and now again.” He wondered, not for the first time, whether it wouldn't actually be very considerate of him to inflict similar injuries on his doctors, just to inspire a little more empathy. 

But he'd been listing his injuries to distract himself from such dangerous thoughts. There was the knife wound in his left shoulder and the gunshot wound in his right side.

“And another.”

Not to mention the damage to his torqued muscles and joints. And yet this physio wouldn't stop being an additional pain in his arse. He'd spent months incarcerated in Brighton at their not-so-tender mercies.

“And again.”

And not a word from Doyle, not since that night in the hospital.

“You can do better than that.”

The resulting myocardial contusion had remained undocumented on his medical charts.

“C’mon Bodie, push yourself!”

He wanted to ask the physio why he should bother but his training kept him struggling to follow his directions despite himself.

.

Brighton beach in April was not the stuff that dreams were made of. Cocooned in a blanket and marooned in a deckchair amidst a sea of OAPs on a surprisingly sunny, if still really cold, day just put the finishing touch on a brutal morning spent with a psychiatrist. The psychiatrist was right, it would take time to get over what had happened to him, but he was wrong about the particulars, the beating itself being an occupational hazard and nothing more.

No, his problem was what he was going to do next. Whatever Ray thought about it, he expected to be allowed back in to CI5 if he could make it past Macklin, even if Ray did grass him up to Cowley. 

Ray was an idealist but Cowley was a realist who would see Bodie's decision as having been the best bet to preserve two CI5 assets. Ray always thought Cowley liked Bodie better than him but the truth was he and Cowley spoke the same language. Not that it made any difference. Without Ray as his partner he didn't want to get back on the squad. 

He needed a plan beyond drinking himself into oblivion the moment he was off his medications. He couldn’t be a mercenary again, Ray would never approve of his return to that life— Fuck it, when exactly had Doyle become his conscience? If the irritatingly self-righteous bastard couldn’t even be bothered to visit him then Ray certainly didn't get a say in his future plans. 

He frowned. Ray had been the sum of his plans, vague, half-formed and based on assumptions though they might have been. 

He'd thought if Ray could just remain free of permanent emotional entanglements then he might get a chance to stake his claim. Ray had fooled around with men before going in to the police force, that knowledge courtesy of a late night drunken confession, but that wasn't what he'd wanted from Ray— not all he'd wanted. 

But the whole thing had been a pipe dream and he'd have to let it go. Perhaps he'd drop Ray a postcard from some far distance clime, nonchalance much more easily achieved at a considerable distance. 

A hand holding a 99 was suddenly thrust under his nose.

“Here, get your mouth around that.”

Ray. Thank fuck. He took the ice-cream cone from his hand, weakened by how glad he was to see Ray standing in front of him. 

He couldn't afford such weakness though, not when Ray could destroy him so easily. “Did they finally put Brighton on the maps, Doyle, or did you just take a wrong turning?” He watched ice-cream drip down his fingers.

“Cowley sent me.”

Ray didn't have to say he wouldn't have come otherwise, he could read it in the stiffness of his usually fluid body. 

"Why?"

"To see if you're ready to come back to work."

"On a fool’s errand, then. I'm nowhere near ready to be back on the squad."

"He means in the office, says he can use you in strategic planning." Ray licked his own ice-cream and Bodie was proud of himself for not staring, well, not all that much. "Think he must have you confused with someone else." 

"The doctors say I can only leave if I’ve got someone to keep an eye on me."

“That would be me. I owe you that much, Bodie, and I hate these bloody places just as much as you do."

If Ray still felt loyalty for him perhaps his plan might still have some life left in it after all.

"Don't ask me why but Cowley thinks you made the right decision with Lennon. If you can recover enough to make it past Macklin, you’re back in the squad.”

Perhaps not. “And what do you think, Ray?”

Ray shrugged. “I’ve asked for a new partner.”

“Fuck off back to London!” Bodie tried but couldn’t stand up from the deckchair unassisted.

“Here, let me—”

“Don’t. The nurse’ll be back soon, I'll just wait for her.”

“She's not coming. I told her I’d bring you back.”

Ray finished the last bite of his ice-cream cone and moved to the side of the deckchair, offering his arm to lean on and wrapping the other one gently around Bodie's back. 

His options were to let Ray help him or to rot on the beach. He considered rotting for a few minutes, strangely all right with it, before taking Ray's arm and letting him help him to his feet. 

He shrugged off Ray's arm when he wasn't fast to let go and turned to slowly trudge back across the beach to the rehabilitation centre, Ray trailing along behind him. 

Back at the centre, he said a curt goodbye but Ray continued to follow him. In his room, he found his suitcase on his bed.

"I already packed it.” Ray crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe. 

“It won’t take long to unpack. It's not like I brought much with me." This was it then. He'd be damned if he tried to talk Ray out of it. "Why are you asking for a new partner, Doyle?”

“You know why, trust. You've got be able to trust your partner to always have your back else it doesn't work." Ray straightened up in the doorway. "You were Walters' partner. You lived in each other’s pockets, saved each other’s lives, just like we do. If you’d turn on him you might turn on me too, under the right set of circumstances.”

“Never. You’re bloody thick for such a smart lad. Even Lennon could see it’s different with us.”

"I'm not interested in your excuses." Ray picked up his suitcase. "Like I said, I owe you one. I'll wait outside for fifteen minutes. If you're not out there by then I'll leave your suitcase with a porter." Ray turned and left.

He stared at the institution green walls for a couple of minutes, breathing in the smell of disinfectant and desperation and then slowly followed Ray outside.

.

The silence in the car was deafening. He tried to think of something to say then decided anything he said would only make things worse. Instead, he eased back in the car seat as far as he could and closed his eyes.

“You asleep, Bodie?”

“No.” He kept his eyes closed. 

“About what Lennon said.”

“Said you weren’t interested.”

“I was angry.” 

The pause that followed that statement was long enough he thought Ray had changed his mind about talking which on this subject was all right with him. 

"But I've been curious since that night about what Lennon meant exactly."

"About what?"

"When he said you'd destroy yourself for me."

No way in hell was he stepping on that emotional landmine, not now when it was just going to explode in his face. “What’s the point? You've already made up your mind— Who’s your new partner?”

“I was thinking of asking for Murphy.”

Bodie was going to be rational about it if it killed him and the thought of Doyle partnered with someone else just might do it. “Good choice, though Anson would be a better match for you I think. Mind you he needs to work on his—”

“Don’t change the subject.”

That was his Ray, never easy to distract once he got an idea in his stubborn head. And what did he have to lose by telling him the truth anyway? Their partnership was already in ruins. “Lennon knew you mean more to me than just a friend would.”

“Yeah, we’re partners but then you were partners with Walters.”

He was just going to have to come right out and say it. “Much more than that even.”

“More? Oh right!" Ray smiled like Bodie hadn't seen him do in ages. “Like we’re brothers.”

 _No, like I’m in love with you, like I want to fuck you until you scream my name and only my name ever again. No one else gets to touch you, ever._ “Yeah, like we’re brothers.”

 

.

 

He'd thought they'd follow their usual routine of dropping by with meals, taking the washing to the laundrette, perhaps sleeping on the couch for the duration of the odd bad night or two. If he'd realized they’d be sharing a flat he would have stayed in Brighton. 

Cowley believed in his unmarried agents rotating flats every few months, routine being a luxury an agent could ill afford, and as it was time for them to move again he'd decided to put them in a two bedroom flat close to HQ, just while Bodie recovered. 

.

After a particularly brutal afternoon of physiotherapy, he was hunched over under the shower, one of the few luxuries in the flat, horny but too knackered to even wank. He really was a sad case given the amount of fantasy material Ray was giving him just by occupying the same small flat. 

The walls were paper thin and the only privacy he really had was in the shower, the water pipes making enough noise to mask almost any sound. Not that he was very vocal during sex anyway, unlike Ray. He'd stayed in enough hotel rooms that shared a wall with Ray's room when he had a woman to know what he was like once he got going. Thinking of Ray that way was enough to finally get his cock interested. He'd just closed his soapy hand around it when the shower curtain flew back and Ray stepped in behind him, pressing his naked body up against Bodie's back. 

“What are you doing, Ray?” 

“Let me.” 

Ray pulled his head back against his shoulder, before sliding his hand down until he was pushing Bodie's hand away to take his cock in hand. With Ray’s erection sliding against his arse and his tongue and teeth working at the skin between his shoulder and his neck, Bodie was shuddering and coming before he was ready to, moaning Ray’s name, floating out into deep, warm— 

He sputtered as he resurfaced from the bathwater. Just another bloody daydream and he was having too many of them. He glanced down at his erection before reaching for it and efficiently jerking off, replaying the fantasy in his mind. 

Afterwards he sat there, letting the bathwater get cold. Bloody Cowley. What with the hours of painful exercises, the daydreams, and Ray’s habit of wandering about the flat in just his underpants, it was torture, sheer and unadulterated.

Ray’s satisfaction with the 'brotherly love' explanation for Bodie’s actions and his resulting willingness to remain friends was the only bright spot. Ray had been paired up with Anson in Bodie's absence, Ray was too smart not to take Bodie's advice on matters concerning their work, but if he could make it back on to the squad Ray would be willing to be his partner again.

The problem was, throwing Ray up against the wall and sticking his tongue down his throat certainly wouldn’t foster the illusion of 'brotherly love' and Bodie was currently wound tighter than a spring and in danger of going off at any moment. He needed to get his leg over and soon. 

It was time to call Murphy.

 

.

 

As promised, Murph’s girlfriend's best friend was beautiful and charming, laughing easily at Bodie's jokes and finding any excuse to touch his arm. His evening was definitely looking more promising than his morning had. 

.

He was on his way back into the pub from having been out to the gents when Murph caught his arm, pulling him back down into the dark and deserted alley behind the pub.

“Murph?” Experience had taught Bodie that very few good things happened in alleys. 

“How d’you feel about a foursome?”

“Sounds good.” And it did. He hadn't indulged in anything like it in quite a while but the timing couldn't have been better for getting lost in the pleasures of the flesh for a while. 

“Good, I’ve wanted you for a long time, Bodie.” Murph edged closer. 

When it dawned on Bodie that he was instinctively backing up due to his currently weakened condition he stopped moving, standing his ground. “You what?”

“C’mon, I’ve seen the way you look at Doyle. It's a dead giveaway to men like you and me." Murph moved closer still until they were standing toe to toe. "You’re barking up the wrong tree there, mate, and I’ve got a lot to offer.”

And then Murph kissed him, pressing his sizable erection firmly against Bodie’s hips as he backed him the last few feet into the alley's wall.

 

.

 

“55, 56—” He was doing modified sit-ups when Ray walked in from work the next evening, counting them aloud. “—200 and done.”

He lay back on the carpet, gasping for breath, as Ray threw off his jacket and dropped on to the couch. 

“Bad day?”

“Boring, nothing happened. Twelve hours of surveillance and all I know is that the milkman is delivery more than milk to Mrs. Halifax, who lives two doors down from our suspect." Ray stretched out on the couch. "How about you?”

"I don't even know Mrs. Halifax."

Ray rolled on to his side.

“If you must know, I spent most of it fine tuning this magnificent instrument.” He patted his chest.

“Got your work cut out for you there, son.”

“Oi! I’m a work of art.” He was sucking in his stomach as much as his current health would allow but he would never admit it.

“Yeah, Surrealist.” Ray snorted. “Speaking of art, I did get to see a lot of colours today.”

“Where?” 

“Murph’s face, says he walked into a door.”

Good old Murph. 

“Looked like he did it more than once too."

There was something familiar in Ray's tone, something that screamed _trap!'_ "Yeah?"

Ray rolled all the way over until he was staring directly into Bodie's face, hanging off the edge of the couch. 

"His girlfriend says you punched him.”

“Well he kissed me.” It was a stupid thing to blurt out.

“He did what?” Ray looked angry, probably imagining how he'd feel if Murph had kissed him. 

“So I punched him—”

 

.

 

Murph staggered backwards and he flipped him around, pinning him, one hand grinding the side of Murph’s face against the alley's damp and crumbling brickwork.

“Lucky I like it rough,” Murph forced out between clenched teeth, before straining back around to kiss him as Bodie's hold loosened, grinding lips against teeth, the coppery tang of Murph’s blood in his mouth. 

"Move it, Bodie." Murph undid his trousers, dropping them and his briefs to his knees as Bodie quickly followed suit. 

Murph dug his nails into Bodie's arse, pulling him forward while grinding his arse back against him. He grasped Murphy's cock, pulling it to full hardness, his knuckles scraping against the brickwork, his own cock rubbing against Murph's naked arse. 

“Fuck me hard.”

"Can't, don't have anything on me."

"Spit, use spit, told you I like it rough." 

He hadn't thought he could be more turned on what with the risk of where they were and Murph being so in to it, but he was wrong. He had to clamp down on his cock to keep from coming like an overeager school boy. 

"Or aren't you up to it?" 

Never one to refuse a challenge, he dropped slowly to his knees, careful to keep the weight off the left one that was still giving him grief and grasped hold of Murph's arse, spreading him and licking in to him. He teased him with tongue and fingers until Murph was panting and begging for it then got back to his feet, liberally coated his cock with spit, slowly pushing up in to Murph's arse, breaching him. 

At least he meant to take it slow but Murph pushed back, impaling himself all the way. "C'mon Bodie, get your arse in gear."

He generally preferred to show more consideration for his lovers, taking his time, finding much of his pleasure in seeking his partner's but Murph knew what he wanted, fast and hard, so he rammed in to him, lifting Murph up on to his toes, pushing him further in to the unyielding wall as Murph egged him on with a steady stream of softly voiced obscenities, still a little aware of how exposed they really were. It might be dark at the end of the alley, but it really wasn't that far away from the pub crowd. 

And, god help him, he loved every dangerous minute of it, Murph the first person in months to treat him like he was still a man in his prime rather than one of the walking wounded. He dug his fingers in to Murph's bare hips, pulling him backwards as he pushed forwards with frenzied thrusts. His weakened body complained but he kept going, determined to prove he was whole again, glorying in the feeling of Murph's heat surrounding him as Murph cried out, his release spattering the wall in front of him, his orgasm clenching muscles tight around his cock. And Bodie staggered, his legs finally giving out under him. If it wasn't for Murph pulling off him quickly with a sharp hiss of breath and turning to grab him he'd have ended up face down in the alley. 

Murph pulled him in against his chest, rubbing softly at Bodie's back as he struggled to get his legs and his breathing back under control, his chest a band of pain but he didn't regret anything, Murph's surprisingly gentle hand finishing him off before pulling their clothing back in to shape as best he could. 

Murph kissed him before draping a supportive arm around his shoulders and walking him back to his car where he wished him a goodnight.

.

 

No, he didn't regret anything even now and he wasn't going to lie about it. “—And then I kissed him and we—”

“Let me get this straight—”

“Not the best choice of words.” There it was, finally out in the open. 

Ray jumped to his feet. “You screwed Murphy?” Ray ran a hand through his curls, pacing. “Murphy!”

“Ray—”

“So you do fuck men?”

“Mostly women, rarely men—”

“And Murphy’s your exception.”

“Well, I—”

“And in the process he ended up looking like he lost a fight with a cheese grater?”

“But he wanted—”

“So you like it rough... with your men at least.” Ray loomed over him, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, almost talking to himself. “Not with your women, never seen a mark on any of them.”

"Of course I'd never hurt a woman, not unless she was trying to kill someone." He was babbling but he couldn't seem to stop. “Ray, listen—”

Ray stopped and stared at him and that unfortunately was when he ran out of words. 

Ray shrugged his jacket back on and headed for the door. “I’m off out, don’t wait up.” 

The door slammed behind him. 

He thought about following Ray but still couldn't think of a single thing to say that wouldn't just make it all worse. Ray was really hung up for some reason he couldn't quite understand on it being Murphy, perhaps because if Ray were still seeing men without Bodie's knowledge they'd have to be casual pickups and Murphy was on the squad. 

Better to give Ray time to cool off. 

.

He was dozing on the couch when the hammering on the door started. The mantelpiece clock said it was 11:00pm, over three hours since he'd last seen Ray. Maybe when he'd stormed out he'd forgotten his key. The hammering started again. 

He got up, “all right, all right, I’m coming,” made sure the belt on his bathrobe was fastened tightly and opened the front door. 

Ray, clearly pissed as a newt, was draped against Anson, his arm across Anson's shoulders. 

“I believe this is yours.” Anson lugged Ray inside. 

“Nooooooo, I’m not.” Ray pointed at him. “He likes them tall, dark and grated.” 

“Thanks, Anson, I’ll take him from here.” 

"Good luck." Anson left, closing the door behind him.

He propped Ray against the wall while he put the security locks on. By the time he turned back Ray was sitting on the floor in a small untidy heap. He half-carried, half-dragged, Ray through to his bedroom, dumped him on his bed and pulled off his boots. 

As he turned the bedside lamp on, Ray grabbed his wrist, pulling him down.

“Grated.” Ray sniggered, breathing whisky fumes into Bodie's face.

“What have you done to yourself? You wouldn’t be safe around an open flame.”

"Nothing. No one's done anything to me, no one at all," Ray sing-songed. 

He thought about undressing Ray so he'd be more comfortable but decided against it. Given their recent conversation he might take a swing at him.

Ray, on the other hand, had his own ideas, undoing the last few buttons on his shirt while struggling to sit up and getting himself hopelessly entangled in it in the process. 

He had to help, careful to keep his hands off any exposed flesh. When Ray reached for his flies, he decided to leave him to it. 

"Hold it." 

He turned around as Ray struggled to get his zip pulled down. In the sprayed on jeans Ray favoured it wasn't much of a mystery why he was struggling so hard, his erection plainly visible. 

"Need a little help here, mate."

He took a deep steadying breath and moved to rescue Ray from his jeans. Again, he was very careful not to touch Ray, pulling the zip up and away from him as he dragged it down. At least he tried to be careful but Ray responded by thrusting up against his hand, moaning. 

Drunk, Ray had always been a particularly horny bastard. 

Zip dealt with, he pulled the top of the jeans down over Ray's hips, the jeans so tight he was worried he might do him a mischief if he just dragged them down his legs. With the jeans down to his thighs he averted his eyes from the sight of Ray's cock straining against his briefs, ignored the answering stirring of his own cock, and finally pulled the jeans off. He threw them across a chair and turned back in time to see Ray peeling his briefs off. 

"Goodnight, Ray." 

Again he turned to go and again Ray called after him. 

"C'mere a minute."

"For chrissakes, what now?"

"'M sorry, all right."

That got his attention and he moved back beside the bed, keeping his eyes firmly above Ray's waistline only by sheer force of will. "Sorry for what?"

"For sticking my nose into something that's not my business."

He wished it was Ray's business. "It's all right. Get some kip. You've got work in the morning."

Ray reached out his hand and he took it, only to have it pulled so hard he fell on to the bed, half on top of Ray, who wrapped his other arm around Bodie's back and kissed him sloppily, still reeking of whiskey. He reared back and Ray dropped his arm to the bed but kept hold of his hand. 

"Let go, Ray." 

"Or what? You going to hit me?" Ray pushed his hips up against him. "Bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Stop it, Doyle."

"Don't think I will." Ray pushed up again. "Don't think you really want me to either." He slid his hand to cup Bodie's erection. "Got the proof right here."

"You're drunk."

"And we're both horny. Wanna do something about it?"

Bodie did, he really, really did and if he'd been drunk as well it would have been a different matter but he was stone cold sober and he'd never taken advantage of anyone. Behaviour wise he didn't have much else to pride himself on but this had been his sticking point. 

He'd hesitated too long. Ray locked one leg across his back and flipped them, pinning Bodie beneath him. It was easy to forget how strong Ray really was, all whipcord muscle although if Bodie had been back to full strength it wouldn't have happened so easily. 

"Let me up now."

"No." Ray reared up and flipped Bodie's bathrobe open, dropping his hips back down to grind his erection against Bodie's. It only took a few thrusts before Ray came all over him, his arms collapsing so he landed heavily on Bodie's chest. 

He stifled a groan, his ribs still tender, his erection trapped between them. 

As Ray's breathing evened out Bodie thought he might have dropped off to sleep but then he suddenly scrambled to his feet. 

"Think I'm going to be sick." 

Ray staggered out on shaky legs leaving Bodie to find his own unsteady and unsatisfied way back to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray had to get up at 7:00am to relieve Jax at the stakeout, his head pounding from the size of his hangover. He couldn't believe he'd been stupid enough to get hammered the night before. He'd intended to go to the pub for a couple of pints with the lads, to just get out of the flat for a bit, and at first it had been good. Then Murphy had turned up and having to look at his face across the table, knowing how he'd got those bruises, had led to the need for a lot more drinks. 

He sat at a long traffic light, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in time to the radio. 

Bodie had been really quiet that morning when he'd come in to the kitchen to get a cup of tea, mumbling something about an early physiotherapy appointment. He could tell from the way Bodie had been carrying himself that his ribs were bothering him again. Bodie had been acting strange, avoiding his eyes, and he'd got out of there as quickly as he could, worried he'd said something he shouldn't have while he was drunk. 

He parked the car around the corner from the flat they were using for surveillance and bought two cups of tea and a couple of bacon butties from the corner cafe. 

He still wasn't sure why Bodie and Murphy being together had bothered him so much. It wasn't like he hadn't had his own flings with men in the past and both of them were good looking enough to turn more than a few heads. 

It was probably just because Murphy was on the squad. None of the women he and Bodie had been involved with had threatened their partnership but if Bodie and Murphy were to make a go of it then they might want to be partnered and he would miss the stupid sod. 

He relieved Jax, handing over a cup of tea and one of the butties before he left, and then took his place behind the binoculars and camera.

Course it was lucky Bodie and Murphy had found each other, given their sexual preferences. He preferred it slow and sensuous himself, undressing each other slowly, drawn out kisses and caresses that lasted until it was almost torturous, the long slow drag of tongue and fingers, his partner spread out beneath him— Fuck, his _partner_ spread out beneath him. Bodie!

Memories of the night before returned in vivid Technicolor and he felt like he might be sick again. He was lucky Bodie hadn't killed him in his sleep. He rose to his feet. He should apologize to him— but for what? He sat back down. 

He loved Bodie that was the trouble. Loved him like a brother, the only person he really trusted other than his mother and in truth he trusted Bodie more. He'd just been out of his mind that was all, thinking Murphy might take his place in Bodie's life and it had made him temporarily mad.

Apologizing for taking advantage of him seemed ludicrous the more he thought about it. It was true Bodie wasn't back to full strength yet but Ray had been drunk off his arse, Bodie was still a trained agent and he could have made him stop even if the result had been Ray walking funny for days. He'd have deserved it. 

For not finishing him off? Bodie knew what condition he'd been in and that he'd fled the bed to be sick. 

For not being violent enough? He grimaced. No point in apologizing for what he wouldn't change about himself even if he could and if Bodie needed that to get off, he didn't want to know about it. 

No, he'd have to take his cues from Bodie. If he didn't say anything he would let sleeping dogs lie. Decision made, he settled down to eat his sandwich.

.

He should have known though that Bodie wouldn't let it go. When he'd finally made it home from the surveillance job that had turned into a high speed car chase and a gunfight in an office building Bodie was waiting on the couch, dressed in what he'd long come to think of as Bodie's seduction outfit, beautiful in a fitted black shirt and trousers that were just the right side of too tight. 

He was cold, tired and just not ready for whatever Bodie had in mind. He didn't think he'd ever be ready. Whatever he said things were going to turn out badly for them, he knew it. Bodie looked hopeful, but then he'd lived down to his expectations the previous night so of course Bodie looked hopeful. 

"Ray, I—"

"Sorry about last night." He went to pour himself a drink. "Don't know what came over me, I was so drunk and horny must have imagined you had tits." 

Bodie's shoulders fell but then his expression turning quickly impassive. 

He almost relented, almost suggested they try it again now he was sober but bedding Bodie wasn't worth the potential fallout on their partnership. He needed an excuse and fast.

"Thing is, Ann's back in town." Stuart had told him she was but he'd had no plans at all to ring her, knowing how frosty his reception was likely to be. "She rang me last week, I've been thinking it over and after last night, well, I'm going to give it another go." Fuck, even Ray could hear the desperation in his voice. 

"Right then." Bodie went to get his jacket from the hallway and pulled it on. "I'm off out, Murph's waiting for me down the pub." He stopped by the door, not looking back. "You can come if you'd like."

"Thanks but I'm going to try and get some kip." He watched the door close behind Bodie and then slumped on to the couch.

 

.

 

Bodie growled his frustration as Murph pulled him back hard against his chest, Murph bending his head to nip and lick at Bodie’s ear as his hand dropped to Bodie’s cock, caressing him as he edged him forward and down to kneel on the bed, his other hand busy preparing him with slicked fingers. 

Bodie looked over his shoulder, reaching back to guide Murphy’s cock in to him. “Fuck me through the mattress, Murph.” 

 

“You do and I’ll fucking kill you!” Ray woke up from his dream yelling, legs twisted in his sheets, sweaty, disorientated and achingly hard, furious and ready to commit murder without quite knowing why. Try as hard as he could, he couldn't remember any specifics of his dream other than white hot anger over someone taking what was his. 

It was only 6:00am but there was little point in trying to get back to sleep. Instead, over a cup of tea and some toast and marmalade he'd been over the whole thing with Bodie again, played it all through his head a dozen times, before deciding that with a little time and distance Bodie would realize soon enough that lust wasn't worth risking everything they had together.

.

It hadn't worked. He didn't see Bodie before going to work and when he got home all of Bodie's stuff was gone. He'd left a note saying it was time to have his own flat again and left his new address. Ray was relieved to see it wasn't Murphy's address at least. 

 

.

Even then, he'd continued to assume things would take care of themselves but two days later Cowley had called Ray in to his office. Bodie still wasn't feeling ready to face Macklin and had asked to continue at HQ in strategic planning until he thought he might be. Ray had been permanently reassigned to working with Anson. He'd objected, of course he had, Anson was good but he wasn't Bodie. 

He'd had to witness Cowley's bemused expression as it hadn't been that long since Ray had stood in the exact same spot and demanded to be permanently reassigned to a new partner. 

He'd braced himself and gone to try to reason directly with Bodie but could never seem to find him in his office or at home. When he'd tried to talk to Bodie at their regular he was always in the company of Murphy. 

After a couple of weeks, he'd almost convinced himself it was all for the best. 

.

That was until he'd been entering HQ with Anson after finishing an obbo only to bump into Murphy and Jax running out. 

"Cowley and Bodie are in hospital."

Ray and Anson ran with them. "What happened?"

"Bodie was driving Cowley and the Minister to the airport along with the mysterious Mr. X."

"Can't spell his name, Murph?"

"Top secret meeting." They all got into Murph's car. "Well, supposedly. It couldn't have been that secret as they were ambushed." 

Ray gritted his teeth. "Why are they in hospital?"

"Bullet wounds."

"How bad?"

"The old man got a graze and a concussion to show for it, that's the reason why we're going, to guard him overnight. Betty wasn't clear about Bodie other than he's all right."

If the stupid bastard had got himself really hurt again Ray would kill him. 

.

They burst through the ward doors disturbing the local coppers who were enjoying a cuppa with the on-duty nurses. Anson stopped to flash his ID and to read them the riot act while the rest of them continued on to Cowley's room. 

The man himself was propped up in bed talking to Bodie, who was sitting in the only visitor's chair. 

"How are you, Sir?" Ray asked, but his eyes were all for Bodie who had a conspicuously large plaster on the right side of his neck. 

"Calculating just how many heads will roll for my being inconvenienced in this manner." 

Ray almost pitied them but then he stole another look at Bodie's neck and decided he'd sharpen the axe. 

"Aren't you off duty, Doyle?"

"Yes, Sir. Anson and I heard the news from Murphy and Jax just as we were going to turn in our reports."

"Good, then you can see to it this one gets home. He refused to leave until the squad arrived."

"A good call, sir, the local bobbies were taking a tea break with the nurses."

"Oh were they?" It was never a good sign for anyone when Cowley's tone was that mild. 

"Anson's having a word with them."

"Make sure Bodie gets home."

"Yes, Sir."

Bodie got slowly to his feet, exhaustion clear in every line of his body. 

"You did good work today, Bodie. Without you we'd probably be down a minister and god knows who we'd get in his place. Now away with you."

.

They took the car, Murph and Jax would wait for the relief shift in the morning and Anson offered to take a taxi home. They drove in silence, Bodie dozing against the car door. He didn't wake up when they got to Bodie's new place and Ray got out of the car to go around and open Bodie's door, taking his arm to steer him up the stairs to his flat. 

Once inside, the locks safely set behind them, he deposited Bodie on the couch.

"Get me a drink, would you, I'm dry."

"What they'd give you in hospital?"

"Give over, Ray."

"Tea it is then." He ignored Bodie's heavy sigh and went to put the kettle on. He leaned against the kitchen counter, staring out of the window at the streetlights beyond, wondering just how things had got so complicated between them. 

"One drink won't kill me." Bodie had removed his jacket and kicked off his shoes. There were bloodstains down the side of his cream coloured shirt that had been covered by his black jacket. 

"No, but I might." 

Bodie looked confused but he couldn't seem to stop himself. 

"How did that happen?" He pointed at the plaster.

"The Minister wasn't fast enough getting out of the car so—"

"You threw your head in front of him as a shield?"

"C'mon Ray."

"It's not like you make any better use of it anyway."

"I ducked, right. It's just a flesh wound." The last was said as Bodie's best Monty Python impersonation. 

Normally, he would have laughed. It's what they did. Bodie made a dodgy joke about something not funny at all and they laughed about it. They were so past normal he couldn't even see it anymore in the rear-view mirror. 

"And if you hadn't ducked?"

"I wouldn't still be as handsome?"

"You bastard!" He had Bodie pinned against the kitchen wall before he'd even thought about moving.

Bodie went still under him, obviously concerned about what he might do next. "Perhaps we should just have that tea now and then you can go home and I can get some kip."

"I don't need a fucking cup of tea." 

"Then what do you need, Ray?" It was Bodie's hostage negotiation tone, the one that usually lasted for all of five minutes before Bodie broke some bones or shot someone. 

Why waste the time, why not go straight to the mayhem? 

He hauled Bodie off the wall by his shirt, felt its material ripping under his hands and drove him backwards, through the kitchen door and across the living room, the shirt's buttons giving way as he corrected Bodie's stumbling against the coffee table. 

"This isn't funny, Doyle."

He snarled and kissed Bodie, teeth clashing together as they fell on to the bed, Bodie's knees folding as they hit the edge of the mattress. He just managed to get a hand under himself to keep from collapsing completely on Bodie, falling to the side of him instead. 

"Ray—"

He kissed Bodie again, ripping at his shirt that was only holding on by a couple of buttons anyway. Of course Bodie had a vest on. He groaned in frustration, forcing it up under Bodie's arms to attack his chest with his mouth. 

Bodie pushed up against him, almost unseating him as he wrapped his arms around him, rolling him beneath him. "Slow down."

"No." He arched up to kiss Bodie again. 

"Screw it." Bodie kissed back, ripping his shirt open, a stray button clattering across the floor. 

Ray rolled them again, coming to rest sat high over him, reaching for his trousers. He unfastened them, working them down and off Bodie's hips along with his briefs, then dropped to his elbows, sucking his cock in to his mouth, cheeks hollowing. 

Bodie cursed as Ray took him all the way in, his lips stretched thin, saliva dripping from the sides of his mouth. His other hand moved to fondle his balls, his own cock neglected as it strained uncomfortably against his jeans. 

He could feel Bodie shifting beneath him but didn't look up, focussed completely on the task at hand until a slap to his head caused him to rear back. 

"What?"

Bodie threw a tube at him which he caught by reflex as Bodie pulled his legs up to roll over, moving up on to his knees, pushing his trousers even further down in the process. It took a moment for enough blood to reach Ray's brain so he could understand what Bodie was offering. 

Bodie's hand moving to caress his own cock was what it took to finally get him moving again. 

He fumbled open his jeans, his erection making his already tight jeans practically impossible to manoeuvre but he still managed to get them pulled down past his hips and then he slicked his fingers, smacking Bodie's hand away to take his cock in hand, squeezing at the base, ignoring Bodie's protest as he worked his fingers in to him, knowing he was going too fast but also using more lotion than was really necessary. 

When Bodie groaned "now, Ray" he slicked his cock heavily and pressed into him. It was only by hanging on to Bodie's hips Ray established any rhythm at all but it didn't last long. 

Bodie arching back in to him made his control snap and then he was thrusting as hard as he could go, driving him forward across the bed until Bodie had to throw one hand against the headboard to halt his forward progress. He wrapped his hand back around Bodie's cock, stripping it in time to his thrusts. When Bodie came he took Ray with him and he collapsed on to Bodie's back as he nearly blacked out from the intensity of it.

 

"Fuck that was better than tea," Bodie panted out. "Can you move, Ray? My ribs are still a bit touchy."

Ray slowly pulled out of him, wincing in sympathy when he heard Bodie's caught breath, before flopping over on to his back. Bodie rolled over too, one arm flopping out across Ray's chest. 

"I don't think this is quite what Cowley had in mind when he told you to take me home."

"Probably not." Ray surveyed the damage. He still had what was left of his shirt on and his jeans and pants were around his knees. He hadn't even managed to get his boots off. 

Bodie hadn't fared much better, his trousers around his ankles, his now button less shirt hanging open and his vest scrunched up, come stains all across it and his chest. Ray rolled off the bed threw off the remains of his clothes and went to get a flannel and a towel to clean them both up. 

When he got back, Bodie had removed what was left of his clothes and was using the shirt to scrub at his chest. "It couldn't be saved." 

He handed Bodie the flannel and towel and got back in to Bodie's bed, too tired to even think of doing anything else. 

.

When he woke up the next morning it took him a minute to remember where he was. It wasn't like he'd ever been in Bodie's new flat before. 

_Bodie._ He'd fucked Bodie. Christ he was in trouble. He'd always been attracted to men as well as women but the men had been to blow off steam, one night stands all he'd ever meant them to be. He hadn't ever slept with one of them before, just had sex and left, always careful to let them know ahead of time that it couldn't go anywhere, mutual pleasure the only aim of the game. 

But Bodie, there was nothing casual about his involvement with Bodie. He couldn't think of anyone he cared about more, would always care about him, but he couldn't, wouldn't be in love with Bodie and if they kept sleeping together there was a real danger it might end up that way. Bodie was one of a kind but beyond being his partner he didn't fit in to Ray's plans for the future, a job at HQ, a wife and a family. 

.

"You awake?" Bodie slid closer, slipping an arm across Ray's chest, nuzzling him. As he turned to face him, Bodie kissed him, holding nothing back. Bodie was in love with him, he could see it in shining in his face as he looked down at him. 

If only he felt the same for Bodie, he could have all that loyalty and depth of feeling lavished upon him but it wasn't to be. It couldn't be. As Bodie smiled at him he almost weakened but they didn't live in a bloody romance novel and while he'd always love Bodie in his own way it wasn't enough to risk everything he'd planned for. 

Ray pulled back from him, moving to sit up on the edge of bed, forcing Bodie to move back in the process. "I've got to go and meet Anson. I need to get moving." 

"Right." 

Perhaps this would be easier than he'd thought it was going to be. "Do you have something I could borrow to wear?"

"No need, your green t-shirt and a pair of your jeans are in the bottom drawer. Found them when I was unpacking. They must have got mixed up in my washing." 

"Thanks." Despite the awkwardness of the situation he was still gratified by Bodie's low appreciative whistle when he bent over to retrieve his clothes. 

He didn't linger in the shower, too worried that Bodie might get it in his head to join him, and was back out in the living room again, fully dressed, in under fifteen minutes. 

Bodie dressed only in his bathrobe was in the kitchen, sipping a cup of tea. 

"I'll be off then."

"Not even time for a cuppa?"

"Anson will be waiting."

"About last night—"

"Look, I'm sorry, Bodie, I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm an arsehole, but the truth is I've been thinking of asking Ann to marry me, must have been looking for a last hurrah." 

He made himself meet Bodie's eyes, willing him not to make a fuss but expecting one all the same.

"So that's that then?" Bodie put his cup down and crossed his arms.

"I suppose it is. I'll see you later, mate."

"Goodbye, Ray." Bodie walked passed him, to the bathroom. "Good luck with everything."

 

He ran off down the stairs to the car thinking it had gone pretty well. Bodie hadn't made a scene and perhaps he'd been wrong about how Bodie felt about things. 

That goodbye would come back to haunt him. 

 

.

 

A few hours surveillance with Anson turned in to a four day slog across the Norfolk Broads in search of a stray terrorist. He got back to his flat exhausted and covered in mud, vowing to take a hot shower and then to sleep for the next couple of decades. Instead, he showered, shaved, put on clean clothes and went in search of Bodie. If he couldn't celebrate the end of a successful obbo with his oldest mate then what could he do?

.

He rapped smartly on Bodie's front door. It was opened by Murphy, dressed only in a bathrobe, towel drying his hair. 

It took more self-control than Cowley would have ever believed him capable of not to punch Murphy right in his pretty face. He'd told Bodie it had been a fling, nothing more, which had been the right thing to do. So it shouldn't bother him that Murphy was already warming Bodie's bed.

"Don't tell me we've got another assignment already?" Murphy stepped back and Ray followed him in. 

It was even worse than Ray had first thought, the room full of Murphy's stuff. He'd been to enough parties at Murphy's place to recognize it all. How they thought they'd be able to keep it from Cowley was a bloody mystery. 

"No, I just got back from the Norfolk Broads and thought Bodie might want to get a drink with me."

"And you came here?" Murphy was staring at him quizzically as he continued to rub at his hair. 

"Why shouldn't I come here?" 

Murphy stopped rubbing his hair and stared at him in obvious surprise but then Ray couldn't deny the belligerence in his voice when he'd said it. 

Murphy made a swift recovery though, smiling. "Course, you've been gone four days. This is my flat now."

"What? Where's Bodie?"

"Damned if I know. Off somewhere with MI5 I heard. You'd have to ask Cowley."

It made sense, given Bodie was working at HQ, that he'd be chosen as a liaison for MI5 but why had Bodie moved again? 

 

Ray went straight to HQ from Murphy's. It was rare for Cowley to leave the office before 8:00pm unless he had some formal function to attend and he generally avoided them like the plague. 

Betty had already left but Cowley was, as predicted, bent over a pile of open files on his desk. 

"Where's Bodie?"

"Good evening, Mr. Cowley, how are you, Sir?" Cowley's sarcasm was palpable. 

Ray glowered at him. 

Cowley sighed and pushed the files to one side, reaching for his bottom desk drawer. "Well, sit down, man, sit down."

Ray slouched in to the chair then thanked Cowley for the glass of single malt that was soon handed to him. 

"Bodie's accepted a temporary assignment with MI5."

"How temporary? If you've given his flat to Murphy—"

"No one's quite sure yet but it'll probably be at least six months, perhaps even a year."

"He's not fully recovered yet, hasn't even re-qualified to be in the field with the squad and yet you've sent him out with MI5—"

"Before you say anything else, Doyle, you might want to consider the fact that Bodie asked for this assignment."

" _What?_ "

"MI5 asked for his assistance several months ago, I passed their request along to Bodie and he turned it down. Then a few days ago Bodie came to ask me if MI5 still wanted him. They did."

A few days ago, he wasn't stupid enough to think it a coincidence. The best line of defence was always an offence. "Still doesn't mean he's recovered enough for field work, sir."

"That's not what they want him for. They're tracing several mercenaries who are working in country. Bodie has the personal knowledge and insight to be invaluable to them. They want him to help run the op, not be in the field."

"Then he's still in London?"

"I think not. This operation is taking place all across the country and in Western Europe with the cooperation of Interpol."

 

Back at his flat, he worked on lowering the level of his own bottle of single malt. 

If only he'd handled things better, Bodie wouldn't have gone. But what could he have done differently? Gone down on one knee and declared his undying love? 

He drained his glass, shaking his head at the very idea. 

His future life plans did not include one William Bodie. He just liked having the stupid bastard around, that was all. No, by the time Bodie came back it would have all blown over, Bodie had just mistaken loyalty for something more. 

In the meantime, he should finally get around to contacting Ann.


	4. Chapter 4

Thirteen months and five days had been far too long a time to be away from— London. He'd got a lot better about not thinking about Ray but now he was back in the same city again. 

"Pay attention, you useless shower!" Doddington raised his glass and threw his other arm across Bodie's shoulders, forcing his attention back to the present. 

"Bodie here might be _only_ CI5—"

A resounding "boooooooo!" went up from the other men sat around the table.

"But he's all right and we couldn't have done it without him."

This time the cheering was deafening. 

All he really wanted was to go home to his new flat but he'd worked closely with Doddington's MI5 unit for over a year and he respected, even liked, some of them. It wouldn't have done to refuse to go out for a celebratory dinner after they'd successfully closed down the mercenary network. 

He left the table to use the gents and as he came back past one of the restaurant's private rooms he saw a group of women through an open door holding a celebration of some sort with balloons and a cake on their table. But what stopped him dead in his tracks was the sound of Ann Holly's voice, thanking them all for coming. He had to have misheard it, Ann too much on his mind as of late, but when he quietly stepped closer to the open door he could see her clearly, sat in the middle of it all opening gifts, her wedding ring glinting in the light. 

He was slow to return to his own table after seeing her, taking the first opportunity to be able to leave without offending anyone. Who knew, he might be looking for work with MI5 soon enough. 

It wasn't like worse things hadn't happened to him. He'd been shot several times. 

 

.

 

It had been a long day of Cowley catching him up on all their current obbos while he picked Bodie's brain for anything useful he might have gleaned from working with MI5. When Cowley had finally intoned "I'll see you tomorrow at 8:00am sharp" at 8:30 pm, he'd left the building like the devil himself was after him, before Cowley could open another folder. 

Only the devil was crossing the darkened car park towards him.

"Bodie!" Ray dragged him in to a tight hug, leaving Bodie wondering quite where to put his hands. 

This wasn't the way it had ever worked between them. Bodie hugged Ray and Ray put up with it. 

Ray stepped back uncertainly, his hands still on Bodie's arms. "It's good to see you, mate."

"You too," he mumbled. 

"Trust the Cow to play it close to the chest. He hadn't even mentioned you were coming back."

"This was my first day." He could do this. He could have a friendly chat with Ray and move on. It wasn't like he had any other choice. "Cowley's been getting me up to speed on Tandy and the rest."

"How are you?"

"Fine." He couldn't seem to force any more words out, his mind a blank. 

Ray was looking at him strangely as he dropped his hands from Bodie's arms, probably wondering why he wasn't asking how Ray was in turn but he just couldn't do it.

"It's been a long day, I best be off. Only got a few hours before the Cow expects me back. Perhaps in a day or two we could get a drink, yeah?" By then he'd have himself under better control. 

He stuck out his hand to shake on it, only realizing his mistake when Ray's brow furled. They'd long since moved past the shaking hands stage. 

"So that's how it is." And then Ray darted forward, wrapping his arms around Bodie's back again and kissing him hard. 

Ray could be a right bastard when the strop was on him but this was beyond the pale. Bodie broke his hold and while Ray was still floundering punched him hard enough to put him down on the damp tarmac. 

"Fuck, Bodie." Doyle cradled his jaw as he started to scramble back to his feet. 

"Stay down, Doyle, or I'll punch you again, you bastard!"


	5. Chapter 5

When he finally crawled out of bed the next morning, hung over from too much whisky and regret he could barely shave, the skin along his jaw bruised a vivid purple and tender to the touch. He was lucky Bodie hadn't broken his jaw. He certainly hadn't been pulling his punch. 

He'd known he'd have to make up a lot of ground with Bodie but had hoped in the intervening time apart he'd have come to his senses.

And perhaps Bodie had, it would certainly explain why he'd been so mad when he'd stupidly kissed him. And it had been stupid, given that he had no interest in bedding him again. 

He glowered at himself in the mirror. Part of him would always want Bodie in his bed but then he'd always wanted a lot of things that weren't actually a good idea to have.

He'd give him time to cool down and then apologize while keeping his hands to himself. Bodie had never failed to forgive him before and he fancied his chances of being successful again. 

 

.

 

Cowley teamed Bodie with Murphy, on the grounds that until Bodie could re-qualify he could still make use of them around HQ and declared Ray would stay partnered with Anson. Cowley had raised one amused eyebrow when Ray had asked before making it clear that Bodie hadn't asked for the arrangement. 

He'd been relieved initially, but he knew Bodie better than anyone else did and it didn't take long to realize he'd lost his place at the top of the extremely short list of people that had earned Bodie's unquestioning loyalty. He'd still talk to him, share a joke in the rest room, buy him a pint at the pub, but Bodie didn't focus his attention on him anymore, Ray treated like any other member of the squad. 

Gaining Bodie's loyalty was a rare gift. Once gained, losing it was practically impossible without becoming a monster. Perhaps that was how Bodie now saw him?

.

 

They'd cornered Tandy in a house in Stepney and been ready to go in on Cowley's command, Anson through the front, Ray through the back. 

He'd been wishing it was Bodie instead of Anson as they'd worked out their plan. Bodie would have just known what Ray was going to do and when he was going to do it, no words necessary. But he was happy nonetheless that Bodie was safely back at HQ out of harm's way.

That was when the truth finally hit him square between the eyes. He wasn't in danger of falling for Bodie, he already had long before. Bodie was the most important person in his life, always had been and always would be. 

And while he'd been staring in to space, grinning like a madman, Tandy shot him.  
.

Ray had regained consciousness in the ambulance on the way to hospital, in so much pain he almost begged Anson to knock him out again. 

 

.

 

And then his hopes of reconciliation had been blown out of the water by Bodie's arrival in the hospital. He might still care enough not to want him to die but this wasn't the Bodie who'd always refused to leave his bedside unless Cowley had ordered him out.  
.

After his operation, he'd drifted in and out of consciousness several times, always with a sense of Bodie nearby. When he'd finally woken up properly, he was sat next to his bedside as usual. 

"Wasn't expecting to see you here."

Bodie popped another grape in his mouth. "How else am I going to get grapes?"

"I'm sorry, Bodie, sorry for everything." Perhaps it would at least be enough to get them back on an even keel. 

"It's all right. Everything got a bit confused there for a while but it'll sort itself out." Bodie shifted in the chair, looking down at the magazine in his lap. "I'm happy for you."

He was still groggy from the drugs but that didn't begin to make any sense. "What?"

"I've got good news too. MI5 have offered me a job, a promotion, big office, hot and cold running secretaries, the works."

"No."

"No? What d'you mean, no?" One furious eyebrow shot up. 

"Cut me some slack, I've just had surgery, came close to losing a kidney."

"Sorry." Bodie leaned back in the chair again. 

"Don't go to MI5, stay with me. I've been an idiot, cut off my nose to spite my face. I want to see where this goes." 

He reached to cover Bodie's hand but he pulled it back. 

"You're better than this, Doyle. You've got a family now, responsibilities and you expect me to do what? I may be in love with you but I'm not a bloody doormat."

Ray knew he was missing something but what? What had Bodie said exactly, a family? "What family?"

"I saw Ann, out celebrating with her friends."

"Ann?" 

"Your wife, Ann Holly that was."

"You've lost me, mate."

"Your heavily pregnant wife. When's she due, Ray?"

"Oh christ, you bought all that flannel."

"What?"

"Stuart told me Ann was back but I haven't even seen her, I swear. I kept telling myself I was going to ring her, that she's exactly what I want and need—"

He saw Bodie flinch at that.

"—but my heart knew better. I prefer them tall, dark and beautiful... and engagingly modest of course."

"So you're not married?"

"No."

"And Ann's not pregnant with your kid?"

"No and given my first statement I'd say that's just as well."

"Right." Bodie stood up. "I should be going then."

"Sit down, Bodie."

"Ray—"

"Sit your arse back down else I'll get out of this bed and follow you."

Bodie sat. 

"So it's love then?" He expected Bodie to deny it, to claim faulty drug addled hearing on his part. 

"Yes." The stubborn set of Bodie's jaw revealed how much that had cost him to admit. "I'll get over it, always have."

"And if I don't want you to?"

"I'll need a bloody good reason to believe you."

"Once I've recovered, I'll give you one."

 

.

 

When he got out of hospital and back to his flat to finish recovering he was delighted with how Bodie fell back in to their old routine of looking after each other when injured or wounded. He'd have been happier still to have Bodie in his bed, even if he wasn't up to doing anything yet, but he resolutely slept on the couch and wouldn't be budged from it. 

With Ray recovering, Cowley had him working at HQ with him and he sent Bodie back out in the field. If the squad thought it odd that Bodie didn't have to re-qualify first they didn't say anything. Ray saw it as strategy on Cowley's part, to get Bodie active on the squad again before he could consider MI5's job offer too closely, and approved of it.

He tried really hard not to make cracks about Bodie's still being partnered with Murphy until he realized that Bodie seemed to enjoy his flashes of jealousy, seeing them perhaps as evidence of Ray's interest which told him they still had a long way to go. Bodie shouldn't need proof but should just take it as fact.

 

What Bodie evidently wasn't enjoying was Ray's constant sniping at Murphy which obviously confused the hell out of his unfortunate victim. 

Ray had managed to join Bodie and Murphy at the pub for lunch even though Ray hadn't been invited to join them. When Murphy went to the gents, Bodie finally spoke up. 

"Enough, Ray."

"Enough what?"

Bodie smirked at him. "Leave Murph alone."

"Why?" 

"Because, despite your fevered little imaginings, Murph and I are nothing but good mates."

Ray's eyes narrowed and Bodie threw up one hand to stop him before he could even get started.

"Who've fucked once and only once. And if you keep harassing him the same might be sadly said of you and me."

He couldn't keep from smiling at that, the implication being that they would be fucking again at some point. 

They sat there, smiling at each other like idiots, until Murphy returned. 

.

 

Only it didn't happen. It took a while to realize that Bodie was ducking him. He might have caught on sooner if he hadn't been able to put a lot of it down to their different work schedules but then he began to notice that the only time they saw each other away from work was in the company of the rest of the squad. Something was up. Bodie who had always trusted him implicitly didn't seem to trust him enough to be alone with him. Ray couldn't understand what the problem was so couldn't fix it. 

That was until the typing pool through a farewell party for one of the secretaries. They'd only stopped by with the other agents to pinch some of the cake and to throw a few bob into the hat for the baby. 

Ray had been looking at a Meccano set someone had brought, lost in remembering just how badly he'd wanted one when he was a kid, when he'd happened to glance up to catch Bodie staring at him intently before he'd looked sharply away. 

He'd always had been able to read him like a book. Bodie still believed that this was what Ray really wanted, a wife and kids, even if he did have feelings for him. He'd got it all wrong but in typical Bodie fashion he was trying to leave Ray free to have what he really wanted. Ray could hardly blame him for thinking it as he'd certainly given Bodie enough mixed messages. 

He was going to have to straighten him out and no mistake.

.

He offered to drop Bodie off at his flat and despite how fast he climbed out of the car, Ray was on his heels. Bodie couldn't very well slam the door in his face although he could see he was itching to do just that. 

"It's been a long day, Ray." Bodie hovered in the entrance to his block of flats.

"It has. We could get some Indian takeaway, the match is on and—"

"Ray. What's all this about?"

"When did I ever need a reason to watch the match with my best mate?"

"All right, let's walk down to the Golden Pavilion, their Vindaloo's pretty good."

"I'm not hungry."

If Bodie had been a cartoon character there'd have been smoke coming out of his ears. "Then I suggest we call it a night."

"Yet. I'm not hungry quite yet." Ray started to climb the stairs and Bodie reluctantly followed him. "Let's have a cup of tea and we'll get some takeaway a bit later."

Once they made it into Bodie's flat he tried to get closer but Bodie backed away, hanging up his jacket. 

He had to be subtle. "I thought you wanted this." So much for subtle. 

"I do, but we should take it slow."

"If we were going any slower, we'd be overtaken by glaciers."

Bodie snorted and went to the kitchen. Ray followed him and leaned against the counter as Bodie put the kettle on. 

"I've never lied to you have I, Bodie?"

Bodie paused while getting mugs out of the kitchen cabinet. "Not until recently, no."

He had to give Bodie that one. "I've never lied to you when I wasn't also lying to myself?"

Bodie nodded and spooned tea in to the pot. 

"I saw your expression today when I was looking at that Meccano Set." 

Bodie tensed. 

"You think I just want to fuck around until the right girl comes along."

"I understand, Ray, always thought I'd go the other way too until I met you." Bodie poured boiling water over the tea, stirred it and put the lid on, studiously not looking at Ray. "I just can't."

"You can't?"

"I won't." 

Had he left it too late? "You won't what?"

"Wait for the day you walk out. Let it go Ray, at least this way we get to keep the partnership, always was the best part about me anyway."

"It's the best part of me too, but I think it could be even more."

"I said no." Bodie slammed his hand against the counter. "This is one argument you're not going to win."

"But I know something you don't know."

"Really."

Bodie crossed his arms and stared and Ray mirrored him. 

"So, Raymond, what's this big secret?"

"The reason I'd never leave you for anyone, woman or man."

"And that is?"

"I love you."

"That's nice." Bodie poured the tea in to two mugs, added milk to both and sugar to his and handed the other one over. 

" _Nice?_ "

"I know you wouldn't deliberately—"

"I'm in love with you."

He put his mug down and then took Bodie's out of his hand as well. He put his arms around Bodie's waist and inched closer, trying not to spook Bodie in to withdrawing. 

"I can see I'm going to have to convince you." He kissed him. 

Bodie still didn't move from where he was leaning on the counter. 

He kissed him again, this time licking slowly across his lower lip before biting down gently on it. Bodie groaned quietly but otherwise there was still no reaction. 

"You're going to make this hard for me, aren't you?" 

He was stunned when Bodie laughed, until he thought over what he'd just said. "I'm in love with an eight year old."

"You can be had up for that sort of thing, Ray."

"You can arrest me later, but only if you're good." 

He noted Bodie's hitched breath in response but it didn't seem like quite the right moment to break out the handcuffs. 

He kissed Bodie's neck, working his way up under his ear, biting down lightly. Bodie gasped and finally raised his arms to embrace Ray. 

Bodie turned his head, searching again for Ray's mouth, suddenly frantic, pushing him back against the counter behind him. 

Reluctantly, Ray broke the kiss. "There's no need to rush. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." 

He took Bodie by the hand and led him to the bedroom. Once there, he coaxed him into sitting on the end of the bed, before dropping to his knees and moving forward, forcing Bodie to spread his legs to make room for him. 

And then he kissed him while slowly unbuttoning his shirt and peeling it from him. Once he'd pulled the shirt off, he started nibbling Bodie's neck again while he worked his hands under his vest, pushing it slowly upwards, fingers teasing his skin, scraping his blunt nails up Bodie's sides, feeling him shudder in response. Once he'd worked the vest up far enough he pulled it over Bodie's head, loving how it messed up the normally immaculate head of hair. 

Bodie tried again to reach for him then but he murmured "my turn" and Bodie dropped back on to his elbows instead, smiling at him. He worked his way down his chest, biting lightly, scraping his teeth across sensitive nipples before sucking them to hardness, letting Bodie's responses guide him, the skin across Bodie's hipbone particularly sensitive. By the time his face drew level with his lap, he'd undone Bodie's trousers and his cock was straining against his briefs. 

"Up." 

Bodie stood for a minute and Ray peeled his trousers from him and removed his shoes and socks, before guiding him to sit again with the slightest of touches to his waist. 

He dragged his stubbled cheek lightly across his briefs, gratified to see a wet spot appear before licking it slowly and firmly. 

"Christ, Ray, if you want to kill me there's easier ways to do it."

He responded by pulling down Bodie's briefs, licking him root to tip and then dragging his mouth down the length of him. He licked his cock slowly, fondling his balls, never giving him the chance to adjust to his rhythm. He hadn't known Bodie was capable of making such noises but he already knew he wanted to hear them again and again. 

When he stood up, Bodie groaned, muttering 'murderer,' but he sat up straight when Ray kicked off his boots, unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his jeans, discarding them quickly before crawling naked up and over Bodie, pulling him up the bed with him to end up sitting across his hips, pushing back against his cock.

"Ray?" Bodie breathed his name against his lips between kisses. 

"Yes, Bodie?" He went back to nipping the spot under Bodie's ear he'd recently discovered made him squirm.

"Why do you still have your socks on?"

"Because you haven't knocked them off yet, you pillock."

"Thought this was your turn." He caressed Ray's hips. 

Bodie was right. "I want you to fuck me."

Ray could feel Bodie's cock twitch against his arse. 

"Where d'you keep the stuff?"

Bodie pointed at the box on his bedside table and he reached for it, arching against him as much as possible in the process. Bodie retaliated by caressing Ray's cock. 

"Stop." 

Bodie looked up at him, uncertain, but while he stopped moving his hand, he didn't let go. 

"I don't want to come yet, want you in me."

Bodie dropped his hands back to Ray's hips. 

Tube in hand, he shimmied forward and Bodie moved to sit with his back against the headboard. He handed the tube to him and reared up to his knees to hang on to the headboard. Bodie slicked his fingers and dropped his hand to caress Ray's balls. 

He shuddered before hissing "get on with it."

Bodie slid his fingers backwards, circling in a maddening fashion before slowly dipping in. 

He jerked away before settling back again. 

"Ray?" Bodie's other hand drew comforting circles on his hip. 

"It's just been a while." 

He wasn't going to tell him it had only ever been a few times and years before, it being difficult to trust one night stands that much. If he did tell him and Bodie stayed true to form, he'd be wrapping Ray up in cotton wool and waving politely at him from the other side of the room for the next couple of years and that wouldn't do at all. 

"Should have told me." Bodie played his hand over Ray's body, fondling him, tweaking a nipple, brushing against his cock, him, dragging his nails over his arse and all the time his other hand slowly worked in to him until he couldn't see straight, only knowing those fingers, only wanting more of Bodie.

And more he got, Bodie's fingers turning and pressing down until he was arching against him, grabbing hold of his own cock to delay his orgasm. 

He'd never once suspected Bodie of being a sadist but still he kept working him, re-slicking his fingers until Ray wanted to beg for it, finally compelled to stutter out a guttural "please." 

And then Bodie's fingers were gone, his hands pulling Ray back and down, the head of his cock pressing in. 

He would have just sunk right down on him but Bodie's hands tightened on his hips, limiting his range of movement.

"C'mon."

Bodie hissed between his teeth. "Trust me." 

And Ray did, without question, feeling his body adjust to the intrusion. 

And then Bodie started slowly pushing up in to him, waiting a few heartbeats before pulling back and Ray could feel his toes curling, his balls pulling up against his body, his cock hardening even further and then Bodie's hand was on him again, caressing him. 

He braced himself against the headboard as Bodie finally picked up speed, thrusting up into him hard, his hand moving rapidly on Ray's cock and then his orgasm hit and he felt it all the way down, coming across Bodie's chest, marking him, as Bodie thrust again and again, flooding him. 

He tipped forward, licking his own come off Bodie's chest as careful hands shifted him up and off him, bringing him closer still to kiss him and kiss him again. 

He caressed Bodie's face as he murmured against his lips, "I will never leave you, Bodie. Get used to it."


	6. Chapter 6

Bodie was enjoying his pub lunch of steak and kidney pie and chips without having to listen to a single remark about his fictitious clogged arteries. He missed Ray though and, as always, would have traded his solitude for the lecture without a moment's hesitation. 

He was drinking the last of his pint, trying to decide whether to have another one when there was a touch to his shoulder. His instincts still instantly dumped adrenaline into his bloodstream but when he looked up he saw a smartly dressed, attractive middle aged woman stood at his side, a tall lad in his late teens with a strong facial resemblance stood next to her. Despite the intervening years, a slight softening of her chin and laugh lines around her eyes there was no mistaking her. 

"Ann! How are you?"

"I thought it was you, Bodie."

He had the mad urge to duck but she seemed genuinely pleased to see him. "This is my son, Alfred."

"Nice to meet you, Mr.?" The boy extended his hand and Bodie shook it. 

"He's Bodie, just Bodie, Alfred." 

And now she was actually smiling at him. Wonders would never cease. 

"I've just taken Alfred out to lunch. He's a student at the LSE." 

Alfred got red around the ears, obviously bracing himself for a little parental bragging. 

"There you are, Bodie, christ this pub's busy."

"And Ray too! What an unexpected pleasure." She swung round and threw her arms around Ray's neck. 

He rather enjoyed Ray's guilty expression over her shoulder.

And then Ray's brain caught up. "Ann Holly!"

"Ann Horsley now." She turned around again. "Ray Doyle, this is my son, Alfred." 

They shook hands as Ann continued to beam at them all. Time apparently did heal all wounds. 

Ann now lived in Surrey, her husband was a barrister and she had two younger daughters as well, one of whom was a promising cellist. 

She didn't ask about Ray's life and unsurprisingly Ray didn't volunteer that they lived together in Chelsea albeit in a house technically divided in to two flats. However, he was somewhat surprised that Ray didn't mention they were now running CI5 together but he supposed there was too much potential there to spoil what had turned out to be a surprisingly nice meeting. Ray even asked Ann to join them but she had to be getting Alfred back to university for a lecture and with a last little wave from Ann they were gone. 

Ray sat down, pulling a face at the remains of Bodie's illicit meal. 

In retaliation, he made a performance out of eating the last couple of forkfuls with great relish even though they'd got cold while they'd talked to Ann. 

Ray fondly shook his head at him. 

"He could have been yours, y'know."

"Who could have been?" Ray looked puzzled.

"Alfred. Could have been yours." He tried to make it sound like an idle observation but he didn't quite pull it off.

"No, he wouldn't have been nearly that tall." Ray leaned forward. "And you're an idiot for even thinking of it." Ray squeezed his hand. "But you're my idiot. I'm not going anywhere ever, Bodie, remember?" Ray stood up. "Except up to the bar to get us both a pint."

Bodie watched him from their table. Ray was a little stockier now, his hair going grey around the temples, but he was still lithe as he slouched against the bar, all legs and attitude, and Bodie still wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
